Last Wish
by Ryuuchi Seijuro
Summary: Set during the last match between Seirin and Rakuzan. When the time ended, all Seirin member and the crowd were cheering because winning, except for a certain phantom who…suddenly unconscious during the last moment. TwoXShot! Kuroko last wish!


**Kuroko No Basuke fanfiction: Last Wish**

**Synopsis: Set during the last match between Seirin and Rakuzan. When the time ended, all Seirin member and the crowd were cheering because winning, except for a certain phantom who…suddenly unconscious during the last moment. twoXShot! Kuroko last wish! **

**Author notes: Just a random two shot that inspire me (while doing homework). Enjoy and…no beta-ed. Sorry!**

**This story will include: Seirin and Protective Gom**

* * *

**. **

Pritttttt! The buzzer ring meaning the match had ended. Everyone couldn't believe it at all. There's no sound at all in the court. The entire crowd's attention was on the score board. They simply can't believe it. Even the player couldn't believe it too. Seirin high, a new built school…had just won against the emperor, Rakuzan high.

Kagami was the first one to break the silent when the buzzer rang. He shouted that even the crowds were startled by it. The crowds stand up and give a big clap and cheer for their victory.

'We win?! …is it true that we win?!' ask Hyuuga, simply couldn't believe it. Kiyoshi just tap his shoulder and give a small nod. He smiles before replying.

'Yes we win, hyuuga…we just win the winter cup…' said Kiyoshi. Hyuuga blink for awhile to digest the information. Even though he knew that they had won…he just…couldn't believe it.

'We win! Yes! Oh my god, we just won!' Koganei cheer from the bench. While Riko, she just silently smile and wipe a tear that fall from the edge of her eyes. All their hard work…

Kagami couldn't help to pant and smile when he seen the score, 99-100 against Rakuzan. His team managed to defeat the emperor… And that's all because of their determination and hard work. They deserve this…he deserves it…and Kuroko…

'Hey Kuroko, We—' Kagami turn to see his shadow. But Kuroko were nowhere to be found. Kagami look around again but he weren't in the court. Or maybe Kagami just didn't see him.

'Oi Kuroko…enough with playing…show up yourself…there's no need to use misdirection…' Kagami shout. The rest Seirin who were chatting before began to silent. They also look around to see if the sixth man were there, unfortunately no.

Their attention suddenly focuses to Akashi when they heard he was shouting.

'Tetsuya!' the fierce former captain of Kiseki No Sedai shouted before he run to someone who were already laid not far from the net. Kuroko were lying on the cold ground, unconsciously.

Their hearts skip a beat when their brains digest the new information. Kuroko were…unconscious? When did he faint? How come they didn't realize?

'Kuroko!' Kagami were the first one to approach the phantom before the rest following him from behind. Akashi had already beside Kuroko with his teammates behind him. The captain of Rakuzan was kneeling while holding his former teammates.

'W-what happen?! Tell us what happen to Kuroko, Akashi!' Kagami shout, demanding an answer from the captain of Rakuzan. Akashi was the first one to discover that Kuroko had faint, he must have knew anything about it.

'SHUT UP!' those demonic voices shout at him back. Kagami, Rakuzan and Seirin were startled by this. They had never seen Akashi lose his calmness before. This was rather terrifying.

'Sei-chan…calm down Okay?…I'm sure Kuroko-chan were alright…' Kotaro touch Akashi's shoulder but instead, his captain push his hand away.

'DON'T YOU SEE?! HE'S NOT BREATHING!' Akashi replies, harshly. Their eyed widened when they heard what Akashi just said. Kuroko weren't breathing? They just silent after that, asking more question would only make Akashi mad.

'Akashi!' a familiar voice calls Akashi and all their attention turn to see some of the Generation of Miracles was heading their place.

'Daiki, Satsuki, Shintarou, Ryouta...' Akashi mutter name by names as they come. It seems that they run all the way down here.

'I've called the ambulance. They'll come as soon as possible' said Momoi.

'Let me see him…' said Midorima, volunteering himself to check Kuroko's condition. He touches Kuroko's hand and neck after that. He was checking Kuroko pulse. With a full concentration, they just watch what the Generation of Miracles was doing. They did all of this without being told. Unlike Seirin…who were completely shock and blank when they realize Kuroko were unconscious.

'The Ambulance had arrived!' Murasakibara shout as he approach them. Without wasting any time, Aomine carry Kuroko, followed by Akashi and the rest.

'Satsuki, you take care the rest. I'll inform you about Tetsuya condition later…' Akashi orders the pink maiden. Momoi give a nod, understanding the order. As much as she wants to see her crush right now, the most important thing is that Kuroko were okay. Momoi could feel her tear were almost fall but she immediately conceal it away.

_God…please save Tetsu-kun… Please…I'm begging you to save Tetsu-kun…_

_._

* * *

_._

It's being 2 hour since Kuroko was admitted into the hospital. The doctor still hasn't come out from checking Kuroko. The Generation of Miracles and Seirin were waiting in front the emergency ward since before. They didn't talk or anything. They simply stand there and pray…praying that the sixth man would be alright.

Just after that, a man come and approaches them. He had a light blue hair, same like Kuroko. The Generation of Miracles comes greet him as soon as that.

'Sakata-san…you've arrive…' Kise greet the man. Kagami and Seirin were rather confused…but they had a good guess, base on the man appearance. He could be…Kuroko's father.

'Everyone… where's Tetsuya?!' the man who's name, Sakata look rather calm but they could sense that he was worried just like them too. But his emotion was just like Kuroko… it was hidden.

The generation of miracles didn't reply anything. They just stare the blank floor when they heard the question. As for sakata, it is not like he didn't know what that supposes to mean.

'Eto…could it be that you are Kuroko-kun father?' Riko break the silent. The man turns to see Riko.

'No…I'm Kuroko's guardian…or should say Uncle. My name is Kuroko Sakata… I believe you are Kuroko's team couch right?' the man replies. Riko were momentarily silent by that but she continue her true intention before.

'Yes. I'm Riko Aida. We've never met before but…I'm Kuroko-kun couch…I want to apologize because not informing you earlier…' said Riko, bowing slightly to the older man. But the man just smile bitterly with that.

'That's okay…Akashi-kun had told me before…it's my fault because not coming earlier…' said Sakata. They weren't really understand why didn't Kuroko's parent the one that come… they pretty sure that Akashi had call them.

Kagami just watch Riko and Kuroko's uncle talking from his place. Kuroko didn't look like the man but his attitude and the hair were the same but things that make Kagami wondering much is… the man feeling. Why did he look rather…calm?

A few minutes after that, the doctor came out from the emergency ward, they immediately approach him.

'How is Kuroko-kun condition, doctor?' ask Riko.

'Kuroko-kun condition was fine in the moment…right now he will be needing rest…' said the doctor. Seirin let a sigh out of relief. They're glad that Kuroko were okay. But the Generation of miracles didn't say anything. They just stood silently.

'Can we see him?' ask Akashi to the doctor. There a pause of silent before the doctor replies.

'Sure…but before that…I need to see Kuroko-kun guardian…after that, you guys may come in…' said The doctor. They just give a small nod with it. The doctor and Sakata then went inside the emergency ward to see Kuroko.

'Akashi…what is the meaning of this, why didn't you call Kuroko's parent?' Kagami break the silent with a question.

'You get it wrong, kagamichii…Kurokochii parent…' Kise replies but being interrupt by Akashi.

'Tetsuya parent had already died. Does that satisfy your brain, Kagami?' he replies. This shut Kagami and Seirin thought. They never knew that Kuroko's parent were dead. The small phantom didn't always talk about himself.

'Why?' Kiyoshi suddenly shot the generation of miracles with another question. The atmosphere between them began to tense even more.

'Leukemia… He parent died because of Leukemia…' said Midorima, firmly. The news makes Seirin totally silent. They had just discovered another fact about Kuroko…

.

* * *

.

'Kuroko…' they knock the door of Kuroko's ward. Sakata opened the door for them before letting them in. The Generation of Miracles gets in first following by Kagami and the rest Seirin Member.

They could see Kuroko were sitting on his bed, with his head were bandaging. He just wear a small smile when he seen them. The generation of miracles went to the other side of the bed while Seirin were in front. Kagami were standing the opposite direction the generation of miracles was standing.

'Kuroko…' Kagami hand was shaking as he wants to hold his shadow hand. Kuroko raise his eyebrow and give a small smile as he holds Kagami's big hand.

'I haven't say this but…congratulation on winning…That's all thanks to you Kagami-kun…' said Kuroko. Kagami flinch when he heard that. He wish to poke the small phantom but his mind remind him that Kuroko weren't that well. He brush Kuroko's hair instead as he kneel down to see the phantom much clear.

'It's all thanks to you, dumbass…. Thanks to you…' said Kagami, burying his face on Kuroko small hands. Kuroko were surprise by this but he just smile when he heard his light confession.

'Yes…it is…' said Kuroko, pulling his hand away. This catches Kagami attention.

'I'm sorry…but can I… talk with my former teammates alone for awhile…Sempai. It wouldn't take long, I promise' said Kuroko.

'It's okay! Urm…then, we will wait you outside. Kagami let's go…' said Riko. Kuroko give simple thanks with that.

As Seirin began to leave the room, Kagami turn to see Kuroko once more.

'You sure you're okay with this?' ask Kagami. Kuroko give him a small nod.

'They're once my teammates, Kagami-kun. I'll be alright…' said Kuroko. Kagami just nod of understanding before proceeding leaving the room. Now that left was Kuroko and The generation of miracles. His uncle had already gone outside before to see the doctor.

'I'm…sorry…' Kuroko break the silent. Just after that, the small phantom bows to them. The generation of miracles were startled when they seen that Kuroko were bowing to them.

'Kurokochii…Stop it! What are you doing?!' The blonde tries to stop the phantom from continuing bowing to them but Kuroko push his hand slowly.

'I've to apologize…after what I've done…' said Kuroko, pushing the blonde hand away. The atmosphere between them began to tense.

'What do you mean, Tetsu…' ask Aomine. Kuroko were momentarily silent before a small smile form on his face.

'I…want to apologize…for leaving you guys…during the last match…' said Kuroko. With that he explains to them the truth behind his disappearance during the last match…of their third year.

The generation of miracles eyed widened when they heard the truth.

.

* * *

.

Kagami were using the vending machine when he seen Sakata coming to his direction, probably wanting to buy a can of drink too.

'Ah…you're one of Tetsuya friend right?' ask Kuroko's uncle to him. Kagami give a simple 'yeah' as he nod. The man just raise his eyed brow before went to use the vending machine.

'Tetsuya tell me a lot about you…' said Sakata. This catch Kagami's attention.

'Which was rare you see… Tetsuya rarely told about his school life to me… the last time he ever tells me is about his new teammates, The miracles…' Sakata added. He then sat on a bench provided in front the vending machine.

'Really…' Kagami wasn't sure whether he should join his teammates or…chat with Kuroko's uncle. He weren't good with adult actually.

'Urm…I heard that… Kuroko's parent died… because of leukemia… is that true?' ask Kagami. The man gives a glance at him when he heard the question. He then just gives a small bitter smile.

'Yeah…my brother died because of leukemia… and so does his wife… My brother's wife, Ayu died right after she gave birth of Tetsuya… while My brother… he died because of that curse disease too… at the first anniversary of his wife, Ayu died… Poor little tetsuya…' said Sakata, pulling out a cigarette,

'I see…' Kagami wasn't sure what to reply. The two of them began to silent.

'I guess their meeting had over…let's seen….' Kagami throw his drink away as he were about to leave but the older man suddenly chuckle.

'Sataka-san…are you okay?' ask Kagami to the older man. Sataka continue to chuckle but his laugh turn into a frown and then…cries.

'Don't take him too…please…don't take him too…' Sataka keep mumbling the same thing over as he covers his face with his hand.

'Take him…where?' Kagami had a bad feeling when he seen the older man crying.

.

* * *

.

Seirin were chatting together before Kuroko's door ward suddenly open and Midorima were running out. They could see he was panting heavily as he looks around.

'Midorima-kun? What's wrong?' ask Riko.

'Where's the doctor?! Kuroko isn't breathing!' said Midorima, panting heavily.

'What?!' Seirin exclaimed in unison.

Midorima didn't wait for them to reply, instead he run around the corridor and tell the nurse about Kuroko's condition.

Seirin run inside Kuroko's room only to find, Akashi were grabbing the phantom in his embrace. Tear fall down the Rakuzan captain and so does the rest generation of miracles.

'Tetsuya, I order you to wake up!' the red shouted.

'Damnit tetsu! Stop scaring us…please!' The dark blue hair teenager pleaded. Kise and Murasakibara just hold the two teammates of them from hurting Kuroko much more. They were crying too as their hand try to drag the other two away from Kuroko.

Seirin were totally confused…

What….what just happen actually?!

* * *

**=3= ugh...A cliff hanger...sorry you guys...I would post the last chapter tomorrow. It's...1.13 in the morning...sorry if the character were ooc a bit.**

**Sorry no beta-ed. This thought suddenly come... and yeah...review will be much appreciated. **


End file.
